They call me the wild rose
by Republic-of-Yolossia
Summary: Why they call me that I do not know, for my name was Alin Radacanu. Three days. Three meetings. It was almost like they were meant to be. Almost. Robul au threeshot
1. The first day

_Tsvetan- Bulgaria_

_Alin- Romania_

…

Tsvetan pushed past those crowded around him, slipping through the market and occasionally glancing at various displays. It was a sunny day in the old town square, but a cool breeze wafted through the passageways created by the stalls and tables. Nevertheless, the sun had a fierce glare to it and he found himself struggling to see, even as he used his arm to shield the worst of the bright light, everywhere he glanced seemed to be shining, metal surfaces reflecting, blinding him as he tried to traverse the crowded throng of people.

That was probably why he ran into _him_.

'Oh, I'm so sorry sir!' replied the figure, blushing slightly.

'Well you should learn to watch where-'

Tsvetan's words died on his tongue as he found himself unable to move, taking in this person's appearance. He'd bumped into a young man, it appeared, with honey-brown hair and bright red eyes. Blood red, like the roses he'd seen growing beside the river from time to time. Captivated, he found he could not form words around this rose-eyed man, and settled for staring in dumb shock.

'Hey, I said I was sorry,' the man took on a defensive posture, scowling at him, yet still looking utterly striking and elegant, 'you need to watch where you're going too!'

'You're right, sorry,' Tsvetan's lips spread into a smile, 'I was simply distracted by your immense beauty.'

'Well thanks,' the man blushed slightly, looking away uncomfortably, 'I mean, it's a load of crap you just made up, but still. I appreciate it. I guess…'

Tsvetan leaned closer slightly, confidence growing, but not infringing on the other's personal space, 'you're like a wild rose…' he muttered, 'bloody and free and untamed. That's what I'll call you, the wild rose.'

'My name's Alin Radacanu,' Alin stiffened, 'I'd prefer it if you called me that.'

'As you wish, Alin Radacanu,' Tsvetan smiled, 'so, what do you say to taking a walk with me?'

'I have no objections,' Alin nodded slowly, 'oh, I never caught your name.' He looked up through half-lidded eyes, once more blushing, but this time it was accompanied by him biting his bottom lip gently. Tsvetan gulped before answering.

'Tsvetan Borisov,' he took Alin's arm, 'now, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? Where do you live? What do you do for fun?'

'Well, if you insist…' it was then that Tsvetan noticed a sharp fang, poking through his lips ever so slightly. Curious, he leaned closer, taking in the pearly, jagged teeth bordered by red lips.

'Well, well, well,' he muttered, 'what's this?'

'Oh?' Alin started shaking, turning away, 'nothing. Don't look at it!'

'Why? What's wrong-?'

'Just don't!' Alin tore his arm from Tsvetan's, taking off and disappearing into the crowd, ignoring the grumbles of those he knocked into. The young man cursed, following and ducked past shoppers after Alin, who was only just in his line of sight, disappearing past townsfolk only to reappear, still running. Alin threw himself into a little side street, vaulting over a bin and making a left turn before coming to a dead end.

Breathing fast, he wheeled round to find Tsvetan appearing around the corner, slowing to a walk and also breathing heavily. He stared at Alin in confusion, not coming too close so as not to frighten him.

'Now what was that all about?'

Alin covered his mouth, shaking his head.

'Don't look,' he hissed, 'you'll think I'm a monster! Everyone else did…'

'Because you have pointy teeth?' Tsvetan raised an eyebrow, 'hardly monstrous. In fact, I'd go as far as to say I found them quite charming.'

'Really?' Alin snorted, 'you're a bit of a smooth talker. Almost as smooth as me. Sure, on their own they're fine, but with the red eyes and my… other-worldly aura? Nope, too different.'

'Nothing wrong with different,' Tsvetan shrugged, 'nothing wrong at all. Either way, you're beautiful! More so than any other person I've met.'

'Met a lot of people then?'

'A fair few.'

'Travelled, have you?'

'A fair bit.'

'Thought I didn't recognise you,' Alin grinned, 'just passing through, huh?'

'I can stay as long as you want. So about you join me for a drink?'

'Are you always this confident?'

'Not at all,' Tsvetan admitted, 'I have no idea what's making me say all these things. I truly haven't met anyone like you though.'

'You barely know me!'

'Then tell me all about yourself on the way to the pub.'

'If you say so…' Alin marched forward, taking Tsvetan by the elbow and leading him back into the market, 'I'm a highly interesting individual!'

'I don't doubt that…'

…

'So then, right, I punched him square on the nose,' Alin gestured as he said that, almost knocking over his drink. Tsvetan listened silently, as he had done so for the past hour or so as Alin told him his entire life.

'After that,' the young man continued, 'my parents told me to pull my shit together, so I went back to school, did some learning, apparently, and now I run a little stall here selling this and that.'

'Anything in particular?'

'Not really, though I wouldn't mind trying my luck at selling flowers sometime,' Alin shrugged, taking a long sip from his glass. The pair were seated at a corner table in a little tavern on the outskirts of town. All around them groups of friends talked loudly over each other and a few played darts in the corner. The bartender washed glasses with a cloth as he chatted aimlessly with a few customers slouched at the bar. Another member of staff meandered between tables to collect empty glasses and a small group in the corner played a folk song on old instruments, a sheepdog asleep at their feet. The sun was still spilling in through the small, grimy windows but now it carried the red-orange glow of sunset too.

'Hey, I know a great place where roses grow by the river, all wild and free, like you,' Tsvetan blushed, focusing on his own glass in front of him.

'And again with the roses,' Alin rolled his eyes, 'you're pretty into them, aren't you?'

'I suppose…'

'But that probably means they're really, really nice though, if you keep mentioning them,' Alin continued, humming slightly, 'hey, meet me at my house tomorrow. We can talk more of flowers then, and maybe you could show me the roses sometime. I don't venture outside the town much, too risky when you look like I do.'

'Absolutely gorgeous?' Tsvetan grinned, 'but yes, it's getting a bit late. See you tomorrow then?'

'It's a date,' Alin leaned in closer, smiling softly, 'you know, no one's ever told me how beautiful I look as much as you have, or at all, for that matter.'

'Outrageous! I mean,' Tsvetan blushed, his and Alin's faces were almost touching, 'how do you not have tons of proposals from everyone in town daily?'

'Like I've said, people avoid me. Not that I give to many damns though. Still, nice to be made to feel special once in a while…' Alin gave Tsvetan a soft, quick kiss on the lips, lingering long enough to run his hands through the other man's dark hair.

Then he was gone.

Tsvetan stared at the empty seat in stunned silence, suddenly feeling lonely. Still, he'd be seeing Alin again tomorrow.

He hoped he'd remember to bring the rose.

…

**I know, I have a billion other stories that haven't been updated in weeks or, in some cases, months. But I think I can allow myself to start this for two reasons:**

**1) it's only a three-shot, so hardly adding to my workload.**

**2) It's my account I can do whatever the hell I want *back flips whilst making obscene gestures***

… **sorry.**

**Now, this fic is heavily based on a song, but I'm not saying what the song is, as you'll all look it up and the ending will be spoiled. It's also a sad song, so this will be a sad fic. Again, sorry.**

**Sorry if anyone seems out of character, but this really isn't anything special to try to bear with me. To summarise, this is basically bad porn without the porn bit.**

**As for the setting, it's nowhere in particular and at no particular time, but probably a fair bit into the past. **

**So, if you like, please say so, if you don't, well, I'm a bit too sensitive for my own good so keep it to yourself.**


	2. The second day

Tsvetan nervously played with the rose in his hands as he walked along the street, ignoring everyone around him as they made their way through the town to wherever they were going. Tsvetan didn't care about them.

The rose was deep red, of course, with a rich green stem. He hoped Alin would like it and wondered if he should've brought more.

No, a single rose would suffice.

Tsvetan wondered when he'd become so fixated on silly little flowers.

And silly little brown-haired, red-eyed men.

He turned a corner and found himself on Alin's road. Or at least, the road that Alin had told him. He paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. Eyes scanning the door of each house for the correct number, Tsvetan began walking again, eventually coming to the correct one. He marched up to the front door and knocked sharply, unsure of how he was managing to stay so calm.

Alin answered almost immediately.

'Oh, I didn't think you'd turn up,' he stated in an almost emotionless tone, stepping aside awkwardly. He was trembling slightly, but visibly. Nerves, maybe?

'I gave you my word, didn't I?' Tsvetan replied, holding the flower out awkwardly, 'err, this is for you. I know it's not much…' he smiled slightly. Gosh Alin was beautiful…

'A single red rose…' Alin murmured, taking the flower, holding it delicately in his long, bony fingers. He smelt it, twirled it around slowly and ran a finger down the stem. A thorn cut into his finger, and a swollen droplet of blood appeared. Alin just laughed.

'They're the same colour,' Tsvetan noted, staring at the petals and blood, 'it's like you're made of liquid roses.'

'How morbid,' Alin laughed, 'nevertheless, come in.' His trembling had subsided now, and as he walked into the main room, Tsvetan noted the other man's confident stride.

'So how have you been, my wild rose?' Tsvetan asked, settling onto the settee and looking around the room. It was simple, and sparsely furnished with wooden floors and furniture. The shelves and cabinet was full of little trinkets and ornaments that took up most of the space in the room. There were statues from far away lands, jewellery, brightly coloured little boxes, paintings, wall scrolls and all manner of things. Tsvetan wanted to get up and look at them more closely, but found he was not all that interested, if he was completely honest.

There were more striking things in the room.

Alin was dressed simply, in a white tunic and brown trousers, with his long messy hair covering part of his face, as usual. Red eyes and a shy smile peeked out from under his fringe and his heavy boots thudded against the floor as he walked over to an ornate vase and placed the rose into it.

The tunic gave him an air of purity, like he was an angel: completely untouchable and holy.

The things Tsvetan wanted to do to him…

It was low cut, and didn't fit him properly, so Tsvetan could see Alin's chest, toned and slightly tanned from working outside all day. He wanted to run his hands over that chest and leave teeth marks all over it.

Alin's voice pulled him from his thoughts, and Tsvetan tried to control his rapid breathing and his racing heart.

'It's Alin,' the other man sniffed, 'I already told you.'

'Of course, apologies.'

'And stop staring; it's rude.'

'Right, sorry again. It's just… you're so beautiful.'

Alin sighed, 'wa-want anything to eat, a drink?' his face turned red as he said it and he looked away, nervous.

'Water would be lovely…'

'There's a well outside; I'll be back in a minute,' Alin took a jug of the shelf and quickly darted towards the hall.

'Shall I hel-'

'No!' cried Alin, before adding, 'you're a guest. Stay there.'

Then he ducked out of the room.

…

Alin scowled as he drew a pail of water from the tiny stone well in his back garden. Why was Tsvetan doing this? Was he making him feel these things as part of some sick joke?

It unnerved him, how Tsvetan talked, stared. How he could make him blush with a few, simple words.

_He _was supposed to be the one who charmed people, acting cool and confident, not this near complete stranger. Alin was used to just flashing a grin and muttering a few words into someone's ear to get a reaction, either good or bad. He wasn't used to being on the receiving end of such attention.

And why was Tsvetan doing this? What did that man want? Oh, of course.

Alin had a pretty clear idea of what that shifty, dark-haired weirdo wanted.

To the young man's surprise, he found himself not particularly minding. Hell, maybe he wanted it too…

Not that he'd let Tsvetan know that.

Then again, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea…

Alin decided he'd been outside long enough, so poured the water into his jug, and carried it inside.

'Ah there you are,' Tsvetan greeted, 'I was worried you'd fallen in the well.' He chuckled at his own joke, and even Alin cracked a smile.

'No, I'm always careful not too, since I'm pretty sure there's a monster living in it. A big ugly growly thing! Nasty way to go…' he joked back, pouring water into two glasses and setting them down on the table before joining Tsvetan on the settee. The other frowned.

'That sounds dangerous,' he began.

'I was kidding,' Alin replied dryly.

'Ah, sorry. I'm not used to your humour…'

'Most people aren't,' Alin shrugged.

The two drank in silence, before Tsvetan set his glass down and sighed.

'So, about those roses…'

'I was waiting for you to bring them up,' Alin grinned, 'yes; I would love to see the roses very much.'

'How about tomorrow? Are you free then? We can go down to the river and sit amongst the roses and talk. I'm sure the weather will be just as lovely as it is today.'

'I'm free,' Alin shrugged, 'sounds good.'

'Great,' they fell into silence again.

'Maybe I could pick a few,' Alin began, 'you know, to sell on my stall. Then again, maybe I can just buy some seeds and grow roses in my garden. I don't want to take the other roses because then they'd wither and die, and they're not mine to begin with anyway. Beautiful flowers are for everyone to enjoy! And beauty's all about appreciation, not possession, right?'

'I don't see a problem with both,' Tsvetan mumbled.

'Course you don't,' Alin chuckled, 'don't worry, I'll always have a rose or two set aside for you. That way you have an excuse to visit me at work.'

'Well, I'm sure 'I just wanted to see you' is a good excuse too.'

'Aw you,' Alin let out a thunderous laugh, grinning widely, 'what a little charmer you are!'

'I try,' Tsvetan blushed, giving a small smile.

'So we're going to be seeing more of each other then?' Alin smiled nervously, 'I mean, apart from tomorrow.'

'I'd see you every day, if you let me,' Tsvetan moved closer, kissing Alin's cheek.

'I'd like that very much,' the other breathed.

Tsvetan smirked, kissing Alin full on the lips and pushing him down on the sofa. Alin kissed back, running his hands through the other man's hair and brushing his legs against his thighs and hips. He grinned in an animalistic manner when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the other. He pulled on Tsvetan's hair lightly, running his teeth over the man's bottom lip.

'Your room,' Tsvetan gasped, 'where is it?'

'Upstairs,' Alin replied breathlessly as the other lifted him up and carried him into the hall. He just let him do it. He wanted this. He wanted Tsvetan on top of him, commanding him and running his hands over Alin's body.

Tsvetan barely glanced at Alin's tiny room as he threw the brunet onto the bed, kissing his neck and shoulders, lightly biting them too. Alin rolled his eyes in ecstasy. Oh god yes! He wanted more; he needed more. He grabbed Tsvetan's shirt and pulled him closer, so the other was straddling him.

'I want you,' he heard Tsvetan pant between breaths; 'no one else can have you… you'll be mine… as long as you live.'

'Then yours I shall be,' Alin murmured.

…

Alin sat up lazily, looking out of the window next to his bed at the street below. He was alone; Tsvetan had left hours ago and he hadn't moved from the bed since they'd… gotten closer.

It was evening now, and few people were about. The sun had disappeared behind the houses opposite his and stars had appeared in the indigo sky above him. The air had a chilly edge, and a light breeze drifted in through the open window. Alin shivered slightly, pulling his blanket further up him to cover his bare chest.

His clothes were still dotted about the floor, where Tsvetan had thrown them in his haste to undress the other man, and Alin didn't feel like picking them up again. He felt tired and sore, and too comfortable to move. He would just sleep like this, if he could actually fall asleep, that is.

No, he was too, happy? Excited? Elated? All of those. Being with Tsvetan… he just couldn't describe it! He wanted to be with Tsvetan for the rest of his life. He wanted to wake up next to him and fall asleep next to him. Those emerald eyes would be the last thing he saw every night. Alin blushed slightly; he knew nothing about Tsvetan dammit! Yet here they were…

Maybe that was what tomorrow was all about. Tsvetan would propose to him, amongst all those beautiful flowers by the river, they'd move in together and Alin would be happy, selling flowers and coming home to his husband.

It was perfect!

He settled back down and closed his eyes, a smile still etched on his face.

…

**Sorry it's taken so long to get the second chapter up, and I hope you can understand exactly why I was nervous about writing it.**

**I wonder if anyone's guessed what song this is based on yet…**


	3. The third day

Tsvetan was waiting for him at the edge of the town.

When Alin saw him, he broke into a grin and started jogging through the crowd to meet him. It was a beautiful day: the sun was high in the late morning sky and there was a slight breeze to keep everyone cool, not a cloud in sight. Around him, people went to work, or to the market and children played on the cobbled road with hoops and footballs, dodging the occasional carriage whilst groups of friends chatted and a dog barked at nothing. There was the smell of fresh bread wafting from the baker's and roaring laughter coming from the tavern, as well as fresh flowers from people's gardens. Alin loved the town with all its smells and noises and different people, but today he was anxious to leave and escape to the peace and quiet of the woods with Tsvetan.

The man in question waved calmly when he saw Alin, lips pulled into a small smile and eyes full of adoration.

'Morning,' he greeted when Alin stopped before him, 'sleep well?' He wore a dark green tunic that matched his eyes perfectly and his hair was neat.

Alin, meanwhile, had opted for a thin, white shirt covered in red embroidered patterns with brown trousers and a little red hat. Once again, the shirt was thin enough for Tsvetan to see his smooth, slightly tanned skin and sharp collar bones above faint brown chest hair. He was also carrying a basket of food for later. Tsvetan thought he was beautiful.

'Not really,' the young man admitted, 'what with the…' He trailed off, waving his hand and grinning.

'Me too,' Tsvetan blushed, 'you're not hurting, are you? Was I too rough? I kinda lost control, huh? Did things go a bit to fast for your liking?'

'Not at all,' Alin grinned, 'it was fun, and what I hope is the start of a future of passion and romance, would you not agree?'

'So you're open to a long-term relationship?' Tsvetan's eyebrows shot up, 'but yes, if you let me, I'd be yours for the rest of your life.'

'Then I'll let you!' Alin threw his arms in the air, nearly upsetting the basket, before taking Tsvetan's hand, 'so, our daytrip?'

'Right! Follow me.'

…

'How much further now?' Alin tripped on a root and almost went flying, but Tsvetan hooked a hand under his elbow to steady him. They wandered through a forest, sticking closely to a narrow dirt path. To their left, just within sight, was the river. It was clear and shallow, perfect for paddling in, as it trickled over rich earth and smooth pebbles.

'Not too far,' Tsvetan replied, 'ah, here we are!' He slowed down just as they reached a gap in the trees. Beyond that was bright sunlight.

Alin wandered ahead into a grassy clearing. The ground gradually dipped into the river, which was wider here, and nettles peeked out of the trees bordering this secluded glade like a barrier. There was only one exit here, not that Alin planned to leave soon. The occasional thorn snaked along the ground between blades of grass, but Alin stepped over these as he drew nearer to the river, setting his basket on the ground.

Opposite them, on the other side of the river, was a collection of rose bushes, little specks of red against a deep green. Alin grinned when he saw them, pulling his boots off and dumping them by the basket before stepping gently into the water and skipping across the river. He stopped before the bank, letting his bare feet sink into the mud as he ran a finger over the nearest petal.

'I wonder if I could take one,' he muttered, 'just one. There are plenty more here, and it's so beautiful.' He curled his index and thumb around the stem, careful to avoid the thorns and snapped it off.

Making his way back across the river, he found Tsvetan sitting next to the basket, chewing a bread roll and staring at him silently, more curious than anything else.

'Having fun?' he asked.

'Yes thank you,' Alin flopped down on the ground next to him, holding the rose above his face and taking a long sniff, 'it's so peaceful here…'

'That it is,' Tsvetan finished the roll and scooted over next to Alin, who buried his face in the man's neck, taking in the faint smell of cigarette smoke, woodchips and strawberries, along with the smell of dirt and grass beneath them.

'My rose…' began Tsvetan.

'It's Alin, I keep telling you this!' the young man let out a silent chuckle.

'Alin… kiss me,' he almost ordered.

Alin propped himself up on his elbow and smirked at Tsvetan, who sat up, both hands behind his back and grinning sheepishly.

'Of course,' Alin smiled and leaned in closer, closing his eyes as his lips met the other's. He let the rose fall to the floor, forgotten as he rested his hand on Tsvetan's stomach whilst the young man ran one of his hands through Alin's hair. He became lost in the smell and touch of this person before him. The clearing and woods melted away, as did the river and roses. For some reason, they didn't matter anymore. Tsvetan did.

He heard Tsvetan mutter something.

He tried to process what had just been said, only catching the last word:

_Die._

Before he could react, a rock struck the back of his head.

…

_All beauty must die._

Tsvetan had heard the last words he said to Alin Radacanu clearly.

'You were too beautiful for this world,' he whispered to the body, a small, cold smile etched on his face.

He was kneeling next to Alin, who stared up unseeing and pale, once soft hair matted with blood and clinging to his cold face. He still wore the same expression of shock and betrayal that he had whilst he was being beaten to death messily and leisurely. There was confusion in his eyes too. Though they were not focused on Tsvetan, they screamed one question at him over and over: _what had I done wrong?_ A trail of red, coming from his cracked skull, marked the path where Tsvetan had dragged him into the river, which was where he lay now, bobbing up and down slightly as water lapped at his clothes whilst a little water snake slid over his legs. The blood was in the stream now, tainting it, ribbons of red trickling amongst clear water and clinging to the pebbles, Alin's shirt and Tsvetan.

The killer just knelt down beside him, letting the blood-stained rock fall out of his hand as he cupped the other one under Alin's chin, forcing the boy's mouth open.

The fangs glared back at him, covered in their owner's blood on which he had choked and vomited as he died, which then dribbled down the side of his face and onto Tsvetan's fingers.

Tsvetan smirked.

'Maybe you_ were_ made out of liquid roses after all.'

Then he placed the rose between Alin's teeth.

…

**I'm sorry?**

**So, I guess I can now reveal the song that inspired this: where the wild roses grow by nick cave and Kylie minogue. Good song. Very sad though.**

**So yeah, I think killing Romania off has become a bit of a habit…**


End file.
